Digitization is the process of converting information into a digital format for data processing, storage, and/or transmission. Because digital formats offer a number of advantages over paper documents, various entities, including government agencies, schools, businesses, and individuals, have converted information into a digital format. By way of example, government agencies typically have large quantities of offline paper forms that are used to collect data from their citizens or customers related to public services. These paper forms may be scanned into digital forms for data collection, storage, or archive. The digitized forms may also be used to automate their related workflows and processes.
Oftentimes, to ensure a quality conversion of a form, authors or reviewers of a form conversion manually compare the digitized forms with the original form design. In the event any errors are detected by the reviewer, the reviewer can fix the errors incurred during the digitization process. Such a manual review process can be time intensive and error-prone, particularly when numerous form conversions are assessed.